An enterprise computing system may rely on crucial services to maintain the operational state and integrity of the system. The enterprise computing system may rely on a network management service to ensure that network connections between the computing systems in the enterprise are operational at all times. A security service may utilize anti-malware and/or anti-virus programs to guard against malware and computer virus attacks. At times, an unauthorized alteration, use, or removal of a crucial service may occur. For example, a software feature of a crucial service that control policies of access, usage and/or dissemination may be disabled, altered, or removed by a user causing data loss and/or destruction to the enterprise computing system. Alternatively, a user may inadvertently delete a crucial program from a service thereby subjecting the user's device to possible malware attacks. Accordingly, the integrity of an enterprise computing system depends on the execution of authorized programs performing authorized functions on valid data.